Dormitory Bombie Room
by Ivyluppin
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Perjalanan Naruto yang mencari kedamaian masa lajang di Universitas barunya justru membuatnya terdampar di kamar laknat dengan seorang Punk gila dan Sex God sialan/BL/SASUNARU/GAANARU.
1. Chapter 1

**DORMITORY BOMBIE ROOM**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dorm Bo** **om** **Room©Maru Glendive Diamond**

 **Dormitory Bombie Room** **Ivyluppin & Maru ****Glendive Diamond**

Pair : Sasunaru dan Gaanaru

Warning : No Lemon just lime, super OOC, dirty talk, BL, many kinda…

Don't bash, flame, sider, plagiat, and manymore.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Apa yang kau bawa Naruto? berat sekali kelihatannya."

"Entahlah Kiba, seingatku aku hanya membawa pakaian dan keperluan lainnya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Kaasan-ku telah menambahkann benda-benda yang lainnya."

"Okaasan-mu sungguh perhatian."

"Ya, terlalu perhatian."

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau membawa kaktus segala Naru?"

"Aku tidak bisa pisah dengan kaktus ini, Kurama adalah kaktus kesayanganku yang kubeli dengan uang tahun baruku."

"Oh, yang benar saja Naru."

Pembicaraan ringan dua orang pemuda di sepanjang lorong asrama baru mereka terasa menyenangkan. Seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto membawa koper warna merahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena muatan di dalamnya terasa berat. Sedangkan di sampingnya, seseorang bernama Inuzuka Kiba juga membawa koper dengan warna senada dengan milik Naruto. Mereka terlihat akrab, tentu saja. Naruto dan Kiba adalah sahabat dekat sejak taman kanak-kanak. Kini usia mereka telah mencapai 18 tahun. Usia cukup untuk menempuh pendidikan di bangku perkulihan. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, menuntun koper dan barang bawaan lainnya menuju kamar dormitory Konoha Art University.

"Kau kamar nomor berapa Naru?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik kertas di tangan Naruto.

"525, sayang sekali kita tak sekamar Kiba. Aku benar-benar sedih." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat angka '520' yang menunjukkan nomor kamar Kiba.

"Tenanglah Naru, kita hanya terpisah kamar. Tapi kita masih satu jurusan." Kiba tersenyum manis.

"Dorm masih sepi ya?"

"Kelihatannya memang begitu, penghuni asrama hanya menaruh barang mereka dan baru benar-benar tinggal 3 hari lagi saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kau tahu Naruto, membayangkan kita akan tinggal di Dorm ini selama mengikuti pendidikan disini rasanya akan menyenangkan." Kiba tersenyum.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Benar, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Naruto bisa merasakan hawa kebebasan disini. Jika di rumahnya, Naruto akan merasa seperti tahanan karena ibunya yang selalu menceramahinya, memata-matai tindakannya, mendiktenya, dan men-men-men yang lainnya lagi. Naruto menghela nafas mengingat hari-hari tinggal bersama keluarganya, sungguh kehidupan di rumah sangat sulit. Tapi disini, selama masa pendidikannya di jurusan musik modern dalam naungan Konoha Art University, Naruto merasa kebebasan masa lajangnya di depan mata. Ah~ indahnya hidup.

Dormitory Konoha Art University bernama 'Bombie Room', sebuah dormitory yang sangat besar. Terletak di area belakang kampus dekat dengan cafetaria pusat, gerbang belakang kampus dan jalan raya. Lokasi dorm juga menjadi tempat strategis untuk membelanjakan uang karena banyak toko-toko makanan, pakaian, penyewaan studio musik, hingga toko perlengkapan alat musik dan seni yang paling terlengkap di Tokyo. Ada juga 2 bangunan yang dijadikan sebagai galeri lukisan dan patung milik 2 seniman asal korea yang kini tengah berkarier di Prancis. Konoha Art University benar-benar tidak main-main dalam pendidikan seni-nya, para tenaga pengajar adalah lulusan terbaik Universitas seni se-dunia. Setiap tahunnya, Universitas Konoha Art ini hanya memberikan kuota tak lebih dari 2.000 orang dan 150 orang dalam kelas Internasional yang ingin bergabung dalam almamater Konoha. Lulusan dari Konoha biasanya akan terjun dalam dunia entertainment, panggung teather Wina, seniman proffesional atau menjadi komposer musik kelas dunia atau lain sebagainya. Sungguh antara beruntung dan pintar jika seseorang bisa menjadi mahasiswa Konoha. Seperti Naruto dan Kiba yang menjadi salah dua orang yang beruntung dapat masuk Konoha Art University.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, Dorm Bombie Room adalah dorm yang besar. Ada 12 lantai dengan ratusan kamar di dalamnya. Saat ini, di tempat Naruto dan Kiba, mereka baru saja keluar dari lift di lantai lima Dorm tersebut. Lantai 5 lebih sepi bahkan nyaris tidak ada orang dibandingkan 4 lantai sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang, hanya mereka berdua saja di lantai lima ini. Naruto dan Kiba menahan nafas melihat deretan pintu kamar sepanjang lorong lantai lima yang berjejer di depannya. Dorm ini benar-benar luas dan besar. Mereka akhirnya menelusuri satu persatu nomor kamar.

"Naru, kamarku disini." Ujar Kiba yang berhenti di salah satu kamar. Naruto menoleh saat mendapati Kiba membuka pintu kamar. Ia lantas menyusul Kiba.

"Wah, ada tiga ranjang...jadi tiap kamar berisi 3 orang? _Sugoi_ , kuharap teman sekamarku adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan baik." ujar Kiba. Naruto masih merasa takjub dengan kamar itu. Baru ia tahu jika satu kamar harus diisi oleh 3 orang. Jadi artinya Naruto pun akan memiliki 2 orang roommate.

"Kiba, aku akan mencari kamarku dulu ne. Jaa~" Naruto keluar kamar Kiba dengan bersemangat. Tak sabar melihat calon kamarnya.

Naruto membuka pintu. Kamarnya persis seperti milik Kiba. Ada tiga buah ranjang ukuran single, meja belajar di sampingnya, dan 3 almari ukuran sedang di depan masing-masing ranjang. Naruto lantas menubrukkan diri ke kasurnya, melempar tubuhnya disana dan terkesiap sejenak saat mendapati bahwa calon kasurnya lebih empuk dibanding yang ia pikirkan. Ah, senang rasanya. Naruto tak berlama-lama di kasur. Ia lantas berdiri dan memeriksa kamar mandi. Itu kamar mandi yang sudah termasuk mewah baginya, kamar mandi itu dilengkapi shower dan mengaturan air panas dan air dingin dan sebuah bathup. Ya ampun, ini termasuk mewah. Lalu dengan hati lebih riang Naruto berlari kecil menuju jendela. Membukanya dan melangkah menuju balkon kamar. Pemandangan jalan raya terpampang di depannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Udara di sini pun tercium enak bagi hidung Naruto.

Ia membuang nafas dan berbalik. Baiklah ini saatnya membongkar isi kopernya. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Naruto baru sadar jika ada 2 koper lain di 2 ranjang kiri dan kanan ranjangnya. Ternyata roommate-nya sudah dulu datang kemari? Naruto mencari-cari kiranya dimana dua orang roommate–nya itu. Akan baik jika mereka bisa saling berkenalan dulu dan mengobrol sembari menata pakaian ke lemari. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap ia menemukan orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu namun baasana koridor lantai 5 ini masih sepi. Naruto menatap sebentar ke kamar Kiba. Kamar itu tertutup. Mungkin Kiba juga tengah merapikan barang bawaannya. Naruto lantas mengendikan bahu dan kembali menutup pintu.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Tiga hari kemudian Naruto benar-benar kembali. Ia melangkah dengan riang menuju kamar. Kiba sudah kembali dari kemarin. Setelah berkenalan dengan roommate-nya, Naruto akan menemui Kiba untuk berbagi pasta kacang yang dikirimkan neneknya minggu lalu dari Osaka.

Langkahnya riang keluar dari lift, Naruto membawa tas ransel yang berisi beberapa makanan dan snack ringan untuk nanti malam. Koridor lantai 5 Dorm Bombie Room lebih ramai, beberapa pemuda yang melewati dorm dengan santai, terkadang ada yang sambil bercanda dengan temannya, sambil membaca buku, atau membawa alat musik hendak menuju entah ke studio musik di Gedung Graham Bell atau menuju ke tempat lainnya. Naruto beberapa kali menebar senyuman, mengangguk ringan, dan menyapa 'hai' pada setiap orang yang ia lewati. Hatinya sedang senang sekarang.

Hampir sampai di kamar asramanya sendiri tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada hal yang tidak enak di hatinya. Jika kamar yang lainnya terkesan ramai dan meriah, 3 kamar di sekitar kamar Naruto nyaris senyap. Apa roommatenya belum kembali?

Naruto mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya nyaris pucat hanya karena melihat tulisan di pintu kamarnya.

-GIMME YER ASSHOLE-

Siapa yang berani-beraninya menulisi kata-kata kotor semacam itu? Naruto menyentuh tulisan itu. Tangannya terasa dingin disana. Seingatnya, kamarnya bagitu rapi, suci, dan bersih. Tapi kenapa baru ditinggal 3 hari sudah ada yang menulisi hal kotor seperti ini.

BRUAGH...

DUG...BRUG...DUG..DUG...

BUAGH...BUAGH...

Naruto tercekat mendengar suara gaduh dalam kamarnya. Ada apa ini? seorang pencuri sedang dihakimi? Atau bencana alam sedang melanda kamarnya? Dengan ragu Naruto membuka handle pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dua orang laki-laki saling berkelahi, menghancurkan wajah satu sama lain dengan saling memberikan bogem. Perkelahian itu terlihat sengit.

"DASAR BANGSAT, SHIT, MATIII KAAAUUU!" Teriak seseorang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Tangannya mengepal di udara, meneriaki laki-laki lainnya yang tengah bernafas ngos-ngosan. suara teriakannya nyaris seperti raungan singa.

BUAGH...

Mata Naruto melotot. Ia masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu, tas ranselnya sudah terjatuh di lantai saking kagetnya.

"CUIH, KAU PUNK KAMPUNG, _I WANNA DRAG YA TO_ _HELL_." Teriak laki-laki satunya, ia membalas tinjuan itu dengan keras hingga laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu memalingkan muka dengan bibir sobek mengeluarkan darah.

BUAGH..

BUAGH...BUAGH...BUAGH...

Saling meninju. Naruto merasa dejavu saat melihat mereka berdua, ini mengingatkannya tentang ajang gulat internasional yang sering diperlihatkan kakak sepupunya di tv. Tapi yang Naruto lihat ini adalah acara live, bukan acara tv. Mereka benar-benar saling menghancurkan.

"HENTIKAAAAN~ JANGAN BERKELAHI DI KAMARKUUUU..." Naruto akhirnya berlari menghampiri mereka. Menarik salah satu punggung lebar milik laki-laki dengan jaket kulit warna hitam.

Sangat sulit memisahkan dua orang laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Dan lebih sulit lagi jika ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tajam. Nafasnya pendek-pendek menahan amarah. Siapa mereka? Beraninya berkelahi di kamarnya dan mengacaukan tempat yang seharusnya menjadi surga kebebasan masa lajangnya.

"Pendek, siapa kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kaos hitam. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan terlihat sangar dengan tindik dan piercing di telinga, hidungnya, alisnya dan bawah mulutnya.

Naruto menelan ludah karena tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Pandangan pemuda jangkung dengan tindik itu sungguh mengintimidasinya "A-aku Uzumaki Naruto, penghuni kamar 525 ini, kalian siapa?"

Seorang yang lainnya, yang lengannya sedang Naruto tahan di sampingnya, meliriknya. Ya ampun, Naruto merasa ciut melihat ekor mata itu menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan tatapan itu memiliki sinar laser yang bisa menembus kornea matanya dan terus masuk menuju otaknya, mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga Naruto kehilangan keberaniannya meski hanya seujung kuku. Pemuda dengan jaket warna hitam itu melirik tangannya yang masih berada di lengan milik pemuda itu. Lekas-lekas Naruto melepas pegangannya.

"Bagus, Tuhan pasti sangat membenciku dengan menempatkanku sekamar dengan di Culun ini dan dengan PUNK KAMPUNG SEPERTIMU." Ujar laki-laki itu.

"HEI BRENGSEK, KAU BAHKAN LEBIH KAMPUNGAN DENGAN GENK MOTORMU YANG SEPERTI GEROMBOLAN TUKANG OJEK, DASAR RENDAH." Pemuda bertindik itu maju, mengadu dadanya dengan dada pemuda di samping Naruto. Matanya menatap geram seperti singa yang hendak mengunyah mangsanya.

"MATI KAU, _DOG_." Umpatan laki-laki di samping Naruto.

Tangan kedua pemuda itu saling mencengkram. Astaga! Apa mereka tidak sadar jika wajah mereka sudah babak belur seperti itu? sebenarnya dimana mereka meletakkan otaknya sih?

"BERHENTI, .BERHENTIIIII~" teriak Naruto, habis sudah kesabarannya.

Dua pemuda yang saling mencengkram itu pun akhirnya berhenti oleh teriakan Naruto. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan meringis karena teriakan super mematikan Naruto nyaris menulikan indera pendengaran mereka. Laki-laki bertindik di depannya bahkan mengumpat dan memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke telinga.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Naruto lagi. Dadanya terlihat naik turun karena emosi.

"HEI BITCH, BERHENTI BERTERIAK. LEBIH ENAK MENDENGARMU MENDESAH, CULUN." Umpat pemuda dengan jaket hitam

"KAU SIALAN, JANGAN BERTERIAK! GENDANG TELINGAKU NYARIS PECAH, IDIOT." Umpat pemuda bertindik pada pemuda berjaket hitam.

"KAU..."

"APA? KEMARILAH KAU DAN JILAT BOKONGKU, SEX GOAT."

"DAMN, HARI INI KEMATIANMU, PUNK KAMPUNG."

"BERHEEEEENTIIIIIIIIIIIII~" Naruto berteriak dengan suara seriosa yang panjang dan sumbang.

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening, dua pemuda di depannya menutup telinga mereka dan meringis. Rasanya dengan teriakan Naruto saja, Dorm seakan mau runtuh saja.

"HEI! Berhentilah berteriak." Ujar pemuda berjaket hitam.

"Pergilah. Jangan merusak di kamarku, dua roommate-ku akan segera datang." Ujar Naruto dengan kesal. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya.

"Bicara apa kau? Kamarku disini. Jangan mengusirku seenak jidad. Pergilah sana Culun Idiot berkamacata kuda." Ujar pemuda bertindik.

Naruto meremas tangannya, merasa begitu terhina dengan ejekan itu.

"Ah, siapa tadi namamu? Uzumaki Naruto? aaa~ haruskan aku menambahinya menjadi Uzumaki Culun Naruto?" ujar pemuda dengan jaket hitam.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang." Pekik Naruto tak terima.

"Dan jangan seenak jidadmu mengusirku. Ini kamarku. Kau tak lihat? Dasar rabun idiot." Umpat pemuda berjaket hitam. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang yang paling dekat dengan balkon kamar, menyambar sebuah kontak entah kontak motor atau mobil dan helm hitam dengan banyak stiker tengkorak. Lalu pergi dengan umpatan keras setelah membanting pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempat dan seorang pemuda lain yang mengumpat dan berjalan ke arah ranjang dekat tembok.

Naruto melirik pada pemuda bertindik yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil melipat kakinya di kasur lalu ia melirik ke kasur dekat jendela yang ia yakini menjadi milik pemuda berjaket hitam yang baru saja pergi. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kasurnya sendiri yang berada di tengah 2 kasur lainnya. Ia duduk disana, masih diam dan terpaku. Ya Tuhan, jadi mereka berdua ini adalah roommate-nya?

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

"Narutooooo~"

Seorang temannya dari kelas biola memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto tahu pemuda itu dari Kiba, ia pemuda yang selalu menggalungkan headphone di lehernya dan membawa tas ranselnya di bahu kanannya. Pemuda bernama Himura Sai dari kelas C-1 yang mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengannya di hari pertama mereka tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sai terlihat seperti pemuda flamboyan yang mengacuhkan penampilan fisik. Rambutnya berantakan.

Sai merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Naruto. Kiba mengernyit di sampingnya dan Naruto menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang baru satu jam lalu dikenalnya. Ya ampun, dia sok akrab sekali.

"Naruto. Kudengar kau dan Kiba berada di lantai 5. Astaga! Kalian tahu? Lantai 5 adalah lantai neraka. Kabar mengatakan jika lantai 5 dihuni oleh 2 raja berandal kampus dan kabar lainnya mengatakan bahwa mereka ditempatkan di satu kamar atas surat perintah langsung yang diturunkan rektor membuat lantai 5 kabarnya akan jadi neraka dunia. Ya ampun, apa jadinya jika 2 rival abadi itu ditempatkan dalam satu kamar" Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba diam, tak begitu menghiraukan perkataan Sai. Tapi di sisi lain Naruto mematung. Ini mengingatkannya pada 2 pemuda yang menjadi roommate-nya. Apa mereka orang yang dimaksud?

"Memangnya kenapa disebut brandalan? Mereka melakukan kriminalitas?" tanya Naruto setengah ketakutan. Diam-diam ia merasa punggungnya berkeringat.

"Kau bercanda? tentu saja, mereka bahkan sering menyapa jeruji penjara. Kau tahu, yang satu adalah ketua genk motor 'Skull Warrior' dan yang satu adalah ketua dari anak punk 'Bloody Hardcore' yang menguasai wilayah Tokyo. Mereka setan mengerikan. Aku merasa kasihan pada calon teman sekamarnya. Yah! Aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga padanya sebagai simbol bela sungkawa. Kau dilantai 5 kan? Jadi tolong beritahu aku siapa orang merana yang sekamar dengar 2 setan itu." Ujar Sai sambil memegang dagu dan tertawa. Rasanya suara tawa Sai menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa tidak dikeluarkan dari kampus saja? Mereka meresahkan masyarakat." Ujar Naruto dengan suara mencicit.

"Tidak bisa. Si Ketua genk 'Skull Warrior' adalah putra tunggal pemilik kampus sedangkan ketua punk 'Bloody Hardcore' adalah putra tunggal donatur terbesar di kampus. Mereka jantung kampus. Membuang mereka artinya melenyapkan Konoha." Sai terlihat menghela nafas tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa saat mendapati wajah Naruto memucat.

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya tidak ada harapan. Meski sedikit banyak Naruto masih berharap jika anak malang yang ditempatkan di kamar para setan itu bukanlah dia. Naruto menimbang-nimbang, mungkin dua orang roommate-nya kemarin hanya terlibat kesalapahaman yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar. Dan mengenai tatanan pakaian mereka, mungkin itu hanya kebiasaan yang wajar.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Sai masih setia berjalan dengan Naruto dan Kiba meski pemuda itu telah memasang headphone miliknya. Mereka berjalan ke gedung fakultas musik klassik. Ketika Naruto membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya, Sai tiba-tiba memekik dan itu membuat telinga kanannya berdengung.

"Astaga! Itu si Ketua genk motor." Ujar Sai sambil melepas headphonenya dan menunjuk takut-takut pada gerombolan pemuda-pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di antara motor Harley Davidson mereka. Kumpulan orang itu terlihat sedang bercanda, pakaian mereka penuh lambang tengkorak dan nyaris di dominasi warna hitam. Terlihat sangar.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dengan jelas ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di depannya yang tengah duduk di atas motor harley miliknya sambil menyeringai dan memeluk pinggang seorang mahasiswa wanita dengan tubuh semok. Ia tidak akan lupa dengan wajah itu, pemuda dengan jaket hitam yang sama dengan yang Naruto temui di kamarnya. Pemuda yang dalam kenyataannya merupakan teman sekamarnya.

"Sai, yang mana yang ketuanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang kecil, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Yang berada di atas motor, yang sedang menyeringai sambil memeluk pinggang kakak tingkat perempuan. Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka bisa melihatnya secepat ini." Ujar Sai. Naruto melirik temannya itu sedangkan Kiba menangil-manggil namanya mengingatkannya akan jam masuk kelas.

"Kau tidak salah orang kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Suaranya masih berbisik.

"Demi Tuhan, itu memang dia si Ketua Genk 'Skull Warrior', Uchiha Sasuke. Dia salah satu pemuda mengerikan meski wajahnya seperti pangeran. Naruto, kau tahu, dia mendapatkan tittle 'The King of Race Track' dan tittle lain yang lebih mengerikan..."

"Apa?" kejar Naruto, dirinya ketakutan setengah mati. Kiba sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena kesal. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengejar Kiba, ia diliputi rasa terkejut. Rasanya dirinya akan meledak seperti soda.

"Sex God...Aku akan berdoa untuk teman sekamarnya. Kudengar pemuda merana itu berasal dari tahun pertama." Ujar Sai.

BINGGO...

Matilah Naruto. Lenyap sudah harapannya untuk tidak menemui kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi teman sekamar 2 setan Konoha selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Astaga Naru! Dia menyeringai ke arah kita. Naru, ayo pergi. Dia mengerikan." Sai menarik lengannya. Naruto ikut saja, nyawanya seperti terbang ke Osaka. Merengek di kaki neneknya untuk nasipnya.

Sai sudah menariknya hingga ke kelas meski otak Naruto masih memutar bayangan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Apa pemuda itu menyadari jika ia adalah teman sekamarnya? Ya ampun, dia lebih suka diacuhkan saja. Naruto memohon pada Tuhan agar ia dijadikan latar saja, jangan biarkan Sasuke atau teman kamarnya yang bertindik yang namanya belum Naruto ketahui itu menyadari keberadaannya. Lebih baik dianggap tak tampak oleh mereka. Oh, keindahan masa lajangnya dalam bahaya.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Di hari kamis seperti ini jam kuliahnya sangat padat. Naruto mengela nafas berkali-kali setelah keluar dari lift sendirian. Kiba tidak lagi merasa kesal karena ia acuhkan tapi sekarang pemuda itu masih berada di swalayan Konoha untuk membeli persediaan mie ramen. Naruto merasa tulang badannya mau copot satu-satu. Rasa lelahnya sangat-sangat melekat di dirinya jadi dia tidak ikut Kiba berbelanja. Naruto ingin cepat tidur.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia melirik jam. Astaga sudah pukul 9 malam ternyata. Tapi kenapa lorong lantai 5 sepi orang? Yang terdengar hanya suara musik yang samar-samar berdentum. Naruto menghela nafas, orang gila mana yang memutar musik malam-malam begini?

/YOU KNOW I MAKE YOU WANNA SCREAAAAAMMMM! YOU KNOW I MAKE YOU WANNA RUN FROM ME BABY BUT KNOW IT'S TOO LATE YOU'VE WASTED ALL YOUR TIME!/

Kamar 525. Di depan kamarnya, Naruto melolot. Mendapati kenyataan gila yang mengatakan padanya jika suara musik gila itu berasal dari kamarnya. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Terkunci.

"Hei! Buka pintunya, aku mau masuk!" teriak Naruto.

Pintu itu masih tertutup, tak bergeming.

"Hei! buka!" teriaknya lagi.

Merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Naruto mulai menendang pintu dan berteriak lebih keras "ORANG GILA. SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DI DALAM, BUKA PINTUNYA TULIIII~"

BRAAAKK...BRAAKKKK...

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRAAAKK...BRAAKKKK...

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

Hal pertama yang didapat Naruto saat pintu itu terbuka adalah sebuah umpatan dari pemuda bertindik yang menjadi salah satu teman sekamarnya. Wajahnya memandang kesal pada Naruto.

"CULUN, KAU BISA MEMINTANYA DENGAN BAIK-BAIK, KAU PIKIR AKU TULI? HAH?" Pemuda bertindik itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengecilkan suaranya.

Naruto memandang kesal pemuda itu. Tapi rasa lelahnya membuatnya hanya mendorong bahu pemuda itu dan masuk. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? kamarnya jadi seperti kapal pecah. Banyak botol alkohol di sana sini. Grafitti di tembok kamar dengan tulisan-tulisan kotor seperti FUCK YA, WHORE, SLUTTY BABY, BITCH, dan lain-lain. Cucian celana dalam yang berkibar-kibar di jemuran balkon yang terbuka. Lantai dan ranjang yang penuh kulit kacang. Dan _Hell_ , suara sound system sialan yang membahana. Membuat telinganya sakit dan berdengung.

"Tolong matikan sound systemnya." Ujar Naruto sambil membersihkan kulit kacang di atas ranjangnya. Ia langsung tepar di kasur.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Hei! Matikan sound system sialan itu. Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Naruto malah mendapati pemuda bertindik itu menghentak-hentakkan badannya, tenggelam dalam musik Hardcore gila dari sound system tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegang botol alkohol. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk ia memejamkan mata sambil menyeringai.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah menuju sound system sialan itu dan mematikannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bertindik.

"BRENGSEK, NYALAKAN KUBILANG. KAU MENGANGGU CULUN."

"KAU YANG MENGANGGUKU, SOUND SYSTEM SAMPAH INI MAU MELEDAKKAN KEPALAKU."

"LEDAKKAN SAJA KEPALAMU DI LUAR. AKU TIDAK MAU OTAK PENUH ILMU PENGETAHUANMU ITU TERCECER DI LANTAI KAMAR."

"ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK SEPERTIMU."

" _DAMN_ CULUN SIALAN." Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah mengerikan. Mendesaknya hingga dinding. Naruto menciut, ketakutannya tumbuh pelan-pelan.

"Culun, beraninya kau menentang ku. Menentang Sabaku Gaara. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, HAH?" Pemuda yang akhirnya ia tahu namanya yakni Sabaku Gaara itu memepetnya hingga terjepit di tembok. Naruto menatap waspada.

Brakk...

Dua tangan Gaara mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Mengurungnya di dinding. Gaara berbisik di telinganya lalu menjilatnya. Membuat Naruto kegelian dan nyaris berteriak frustasi.

"Jika kau tidak terima, maka enyahlah. Atau kau lebih memilih kuperkosa sampai pagi, hah? Mood ku sedang tidak baik saat ini." bisik Gaara di telinganya.

Naruto melotot mendengarnya. Apa? Sabaku Gaara sinting ini bilang apa?

Keterlaluan.

"Kau pilih mana? Tinggal dan tenang atau tetap memberontak dan berakhir di ranjangku?" Gaara menekan Naruto. Menatapnya tajam, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Naruto tapi refleks dihadang oleh tangan Naruto. Tidak akan ia biarkan ciuman pertamanya direngut pemuda punk gila di depannya ini.

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Aku akan diam." Ujarnya dengan suara mencicit.

Gaara menyeringai. Merasa menang. Ia melepaskan Naruto dan mundur. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya kembali.

/SCREEEEAAAAMMMMMMM! SCREEEAAAAAAAAMMMM! SCREEEEAAAAAMMMM THE WAY YOU WOULD IF I RAVANGED YOUR BOOOODDDYYYYYY! SCREEEAAAAMMM! SCREEEEAAAAAMMMMM!/

Sound system kembali di nyalakan Gaara. Naruto melengkungkan badannya seperti kepompong. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Suara sound system gila itu benar-benar menyeruak dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Nenek, tolong aku. Selamatkan aku dari tempat gila ini." ujar Naruto.

/ SCREEEEAAAAMMMMMMM! SCREEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!/

"Ya Tuhan, telingaku sakit." Gumamnya lagi sambil menekan bantal di atas kepalanya.

/SCREEEEAAAAMMMMMMM! SCREEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!/

Naruto memandang Gaara yang sedang menikmati musik hardcore dengan menegak kaleng birnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Salah apa dia sampai harus sekamar dengan pemuda biadab ini?

/SCREEEEAAAAMMMMMMM! SCREEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!/

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi saat suasana kamarnya jadi tenang dan hening. Gaara gila itu benar-benar berpesta sound system sampai pukul 3 dini hari. Kepala Naruto kini rasanya benar-benar pusing, pening, dan seperti mau meledak saja. Badannya lelah ingin tidur, tapi suara musik hardcore yang di-stel dengan volume kencang memaksanya tetap terjaga dalam siksaan.

Naruto duduk di kasur. Memandang Sabaku Gaara yang tertidur di lantai di samping botol-botol kosong dan kaleng-kaleng bir miliknya. Mata merah Naruto yang menahan kantuk menatap ke samping kiri. Ke tempat tidur teman sekamar lainnya yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap kosong dari semalam. Pemuda yang menurut Sai adalah ketua genk motor 'Skull Warrior' itu sepertinya tidak akan pulang malam ini.

Brukk...

Suasana kamarnya remang-remang. Untungnya si Gaara gila itu sempat menutup pintu balkon jadi angin malam yang kejam tidak akan membuatnya masuk angin. Naruto menatap jam bekernnya lagi. Pukul 03.15. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar minta ampun menerjangnya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Mengabaikan fakta lain bahwa jam kuliahnya besok dimulai pukul 07.00 pagi. Masih ada sekitar 4 jam untuk tidur sejenak. Semoga ia kuat menghadapi harinya esok.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Suara gaduh membangunkannya. Naruto terkesiap saat seseorang menabrak badannya. Matanya terbuka dengan terpaksa. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya lalu lekas mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainnya. Sekarang jelaslah di depan matanya bahwa sumber gaduh itu berasal dari 2 orang teman sekamarnya yang lagi-lagi berkelahi dan saling melempar umpatan sadis.

"PUNK KAMPUNG. BERANINYA KAU RUSAK KAMARKU DENGAN CORETAN GRAFFITI MURAHANMU ITU."

"MATA SIPIT, KAU TAK LIHAT ITU KARYA SENI?"

"KARYA SENI JIDADMU, DASAR RENDAHAN. MEMBUAT MATAKU IRITASI."

"MAKA PERGILAH DENGAN GEROMBOLAN OJEK MU ITU, BRENGSEK. KAU JAHANAM."

"MULUT BUSUKMU ITU INGIN KUROBEK SAJA. DASAR PUNK NORAK."

BUAGH...BUAGH...BUAGHHH...

DUAGH...DUAGH...BUAGHH..

Naruto bangkit dari tidur. Pagi-pagi begini ia harus memisahkan dua kerbau gila yang sedang berkelahi.

"Kalian kumohon hentikan, ini masih pagi." Naruto menarik lengan Gaara. Menahan sekuat tenaga pemuda berkekuatan badak itu.

Gaara dan Sasuke masih melempar umpatan mereka. Hingga umpatan Sasuke yang terakhir membuat kemarahan Gaara memuncak dan kembali menghajar Sasuke. Mereka berkelahi lagi, saling menonjok meski bekas lebam di wajah mereka akibat perkelahian terakhir belum hilang.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, menahan lengan itu yang hendak kembali melempar tinjuan pada Gaara. Namun tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menepis lengannya yang dipegang Naruto, pemuda itu mendorong Naruto ke lantai dengan keras. Gaara menoleh, mendapati pekikan sakit dari Naruto.

Dorongan itu membuat kaca matanya terpental dan pecah. Naruto meringis karena pinggulnya sakit. Sedangkan 2 pemuda gila yang berkelahi tadi tiba-tiba bungkam.

"Kau bermetamorfosis?" tanya Gaara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aduh, pinggulku sakit. Dasar barbar. Hiks..hiks..nenek~"

Sasuke dan Gaara berjongkok di masing-masing sisi Naruto. Memandang wajah si Culun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semanis ini tanpa kacamata idiotnya. Sasuke menyibakkan poni Naruto sedangkan Gaara mendongakan dagu Naruto. Dan kini terpampanglah wajah super manis milik Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Ya ampun. Kau punya wajah semanis ini culun." Ujar Gaara terkesiap.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini." ujar Sasuke menggoda.

Naruto terpaku. Melihat perubahan ekspresi 2 orang roommate-nya yang mendadak menjadi mesum. Kenapa mereka?

"Hei! Jangan berisik pagi-pagi. Kalian kira kamar ini ajang gulat kelas kacang? Seseorang yang normal yang tak lain adalah _aku_ , butuh ketenangan. Aish...menyingkirlah, aku harus segera kuliah." Ujar Naruto. Ia kesal setengah mati. Rasanya seperti dikerubungi lalat saat Sasuke dan Gaara menyentuhnya sok simpati.

"Astaga! Kepalaku pening sekali, mau pecah saja rasanya." Gerutu Naruto sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Naruto segera bersih-bersih karena jam kuliahnya dimulai pukul 7 pagi hari ini. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke masih terpaku ditempat. Menatap tidak percaya pada perubahan wajah Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan Gaara mengusap-usap bibir bawahnya.

'Setidaknya ada mainan baru di asrama sampah ini.' gumam Gaara.

'Bagaimana rasanya menyentuh seorang laki-laki culun sepertinya? Aku sangat ingin tahu.' Gumam Sasuke.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Sepanjang hari ini Naruto kehilangan semua konsentrasinya pada mata kuliahnya. Rasa kantuk yang serasa memborbardir ditambah kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar seperti kincir angin sungguh membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Gaara benar-benar berhasil membuat kepalanya mau pecah dengan pesta sound systemnya. Dan Sasuke berhasil membuat paginya berantakan dengan teriakannya. Kenapa dua setan itu harus merasuki hidupnya? Ah, rasanya masa lajangnya benar-benar diselimuti awan hitam.

"Naru, kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Kiba. Suara khawatirnya bisa Naruto dengar dengan jelas.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku ngantuk sekali. Ba, aku akan membolos untuk jam sore nanti. Aku nggak kuat." Ujar Naruto sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, lanjutan saja kuliahmu. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jaa ne~" ujar Naruto.

Rasanya berjalan kaki dari gedung kuliahnya di dekat gerbang utama kampus menuju Dorm Bombie Room seperti perjalanan melintasi padang pasir sahara. Ini bukan soal panas matahari yang mendidihkan otak, tapi ini soal betapa gersangnya pikiran Naruto sekarang. Kata 'kasur' seperti Oase yang memenuhi otaknya. Menyediakan sisa kesadarannya untuk terus berjalan menuju asrama.

Brumm...brumm...

Ckiet...

"Yoo~ manis. Kau mau kemana seksi?"

Dengan malas Naruto menatap ke trotoar jalan. Melihat sebuah sepeda motor besar disana yang di atasnya duduklah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan seringaian miliknya. Naruto memutar matanya, menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Naruto berjalan lagi dalam gerakan seperti zombie. Matanya tinggal 5 watt, ia harus segera menuju kasur.

"Hei! Yang disana, kau tak mendengarku? Kau mengacuhkan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja." Sasuke turun dari motor harleynya. Menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat tubuh kecil itu sekonyong-konyong berbalik.

"Haloo~ ada jiwa dalam raga ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aku ngantuk." Ujar Naruto.

"Wow, waktunya tepat sekali. Aku juga sedang ingin tidur denganmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Memaksanya menaiki motor yang hendak membawanya ke hotel. Tangan nakal Sasuke dengan sengaja memegang bokong Naruto dan meremasnya.

Plak...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Keadaan terasa hening tiba-tiba, rasanya pun seperti ada gulungan rumput kering yang yang tertiup angin sebagai latar suasana hening itu, seperti Texas. Sasuke menyentuh pipi bekas tamparan Naruto. Ia melihat tak percaya pada pemuda manis yang dengan mata sapphire lebar kemerahannya tengah mendelik ke arahnya.

"…fak..." gumam Sasuke.

Naruto buru-buru membekap wajahnya. Menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ya Tuhan, nyali dari mana tiba-tiba ia bisa menampar Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi secepat angin bertiup di sekitar mereka. Naruto lantas mendorong bahu Sasuke lalu lari terbirit-birit. Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih diam di tempat, memegang pipinya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia ditampar seseorang. Orang tuanya bahkan tak pernah memukulnya barang satu kali pun. Tapi pemuda culun itu menamparnya? Sasuke menggeram. Lihat saja, pembalasan Uchiha Sasuke segera datang Uzumaki Culun Naruto.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

"Haah..haah...haah...si-si Gerandong itu ti-tidak me-meng-mengejarkhuu..hah..hah..kan?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap ke belakang. Takut-takut jika Sasuke mengejarnya dan membunuhnya di tempat.

Dengan badan lemas Naruto kembali melangkahkahn kaki menuju Dorm. Berjalan menuju lift. Membuka kamar, tersenyum sejenak karena kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada si-Gila-Gaara dan si-Gerandong-Sasuke. Hanya ada kasurnya di depan tatapan lurusnya.

'Kasur, oh kasur. Betapa kurindu setiap lekuk tubuh kakumu itu. _I_ _do_ _love you, my honey_.'

Bruukkk...

"Haaaahhh..."

Naruto berbaring telentang di atas kasurnya sambil memejamkan mata. Merasa begitu nikmat dan nyamannya kasur empuknya itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap seprei di bawahnya. Ayo tidur Naruto, pikirkan hidupmu nanti saja. Yang penting tidur dulu. Ini saatnya melepas letih sebelum 2 setan gila itu datang dan mengacau.

Dan Naruto pun terlelap.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

/I LOVE YOUR BODY NOT SO MUCH I LOVE YOUR MIND! INFACT YOU'RE BORING, PRETEND NOT BEING OF MY KIND! YOU KEEP ON TALKING OF SOME GIRL I DON'T KNOW! WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP AND WHEN WILL WE GO!/

"Ngggh..." suara erangan kecil lepas dari bibir Naruto

Sesuatu yang berat rasanya menimpa tubuhnya. Entah apa itu, tidurnya rasanya terganggu oleh berat badan yang menimpa tubuhnya. Kebun binatang mana yang kehilangan seekor badaknya? Hah? Kebun binatang mana? Kenapa rasanya ada seekor badak yang menimpa tubuhnya sekarang?

"Ngggh...nggaah..nnn..." Naruto menggeliat di antara tidurnya.

/SHUT UP! AND SLEEP WITH ME! COME ON WHY DON'T YOU SEEP WITH ME! SHUT UP! AND SLEEP WITH ME! COME ON UH HUH AND SLEEP WITH ME!/

Ia bisa mendengar suara berisik yang terdengar berdentum-dentum entah dari mana dan juga sensasi basah di dagunya. Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Mematung melihat plafon kamar, mengumpulkan nyawanya setelahnya Naruto melirik ke atas badannya. Ya ampun, ini bukan badak. Ini manusia jadi-jadian.

"Ya! Menyinggkir dari atas tubuhku. Berat~" Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh itu.

"Tenanglah." Naruto membeku. Memutar otak dan mengingat-ingat suara familiar yang berujar di tengkuknya.

Ia memperhatikan manusia yang menindih badannya itu. Pakaian hitam, rantai di celana, gelang besi, anting dan piercing? Tidak salah lagi...ini Gaara si Gila.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku _senpai_. Berat."

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap mata sapphire Naruto dalam. Lalu ia merunduk dan menjilati rahang Naruto. Mencekal tangan Naruto dan mengunci semua pergerakan laki-laki cantik itu. Naruto panik, meronta dalam ketidak berdayaan. Pemuda gila ini tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kan? Yang benar saja. Belum ada seminggu di Asrama ini, masak Naruto harus kehilangan keperawanannya karena pemuda punk nggak jelas ini.

"Berhenti memberontak... _Shut up and sleep with me_." Bisik Gaara di telinganya. Lalu Gaara menjilatnya lagi di rahang, dagu, dan leher, tengkuk, dan bahunya. Geli rasanya.

" _Se-senpai_...ngghh..ah...ber—henti.. _onegai_.."

/SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP...UP..UP..UP! SHUT UP!/

Suara sound system masih membahana. Mengisi otak Naruto diantara jilatan Gaara. Ia masih meronta sambil mengerang. Meringis dalam hati, berharap seseorang datang dan menyelamatkannya dari Gaara.

BUAGH...

BRAAKK...

"Ah, shit, damn." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elite-nya setelahnya umpatan pemuda punk itu terdengar kesakitan.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana memperlakukan si Virgin ini _STUPID_. Atau setidaknya lakukanlah di tempat lain jika kau mau, Aish...mataku benar-benar mau iritasi saja, dasar kampungan."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang melipat tangannya sambil memandang sinis ke arah Gaara. Naruto tahu sekarang apa yang terjadi. Sasuke baru saja menendang Gaara hingga pemuda punk itu terjatuh di lantai. Naruto yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu segera bangkit. Menatap Sasuke yang malah meliriknya tajam. Naruto meringis sambil mengigit bibirnya. Pasti si Gerandong itu masih marah karena tamparannya tadi. Tapi di bawah semua itu, Naruto sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan Sasuke.

"Dasar sialan, Argk, bokongku...sial, sakit sekali." Gaara berdiri dengan sedikit kesulitan. Naruto meringis melihat Gaara yang terlihat kesakitan. Pemuda bertindik itu mengumpat berkali-kali lalu keluar kamar dengan membanting pintunya keras.

Dan akhirnya di kamar itu tinggalah Naruto berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Naruto meremas ujung pakaiannya dan merasa gugup. Menimbulkan gigilan kecil di tubuhnya. Bagi Naruto ini seperti lepas dari mulut si Gila masuk ke mulut si Gerandong.

Tapi dugaan Naruto kiranya salah. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sambil lalu lantas menuju lemari kecilnya, mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menutupnya setengah membanting pintu.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Mungkin Gaara sedang pergi kuliah atau entah melakukan hal lain atau mungkin terdampar di suatu tempat di dunia ini karena sejak dia pergi hingga sekarang pukul 8 malam, Gaara masih belum kembali. Naruto baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati balkon kamar terbuka. Ia melihat Sasuke duduk disana, mengelap helm hitam penuh stikernya sambil bersiul. Naruto mengelap rambutnya yang baru saja di shampo. Ia duduk di kasur menghadap ke kasur Gaara, membelakangi kasur Sasuke dan balkon meski demikian ia sesekali menatap ke arah Sasuke. Menebak-nebak pikiran pria itu. Sejak kejadian tadi sore dimana Gaara sinting itu hendak me-rapenya. Sasuke tidak berbicara padanya, pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi setelahnya mengambil bir di kulkas kecil samping ranjangnya.

Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas, ingin rasanya dia menyapa, mengobrol dengannya, tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan entah apa itu. Tapi Naruto merasa gamang.

"Kemarilah jika kau mau dari pada mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku. Jujur saja itu sangat mengangganggu." Ujar Sasuke.

Tubuhnya tersentak kecil saat Sasuke mengucapkan pernyataan frontal itu. Rasanya seperti pencuri yang ketahuan basah sedang mencuri. Sedikit gusar Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Takut-takut duduk di samping pemuda itu dengan jarak cukup jauh. Ia memandang Sasuke, melihat pemuda itu meletakkan helm-nya dan menegak sebotol bir lalu mendesah.

"Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah ditampar. Kau yang pertama, selamat." Ujar Sasuke setengah menyindir.

Naruto mengernyit, _t_ _uh_ _kan benar_. Sasuke masih menyimpan dendam tentang tamparan tadi siang yang dilakukannya tadi. Harus apa dia sekarang?

" _Go-gomen_ , aku hanya refleks." Ujar Naruto dengan suara kecilnya.

Sasuke meliriknya lalu mendengus tak suka, pandangannya sinis.

"Sudah tak memakai kacamata lagi?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Sasuke menengadah menatap gelapnya malam.

"Sudah jelas kacamataku pecah. Aku akan ke optik besok."

"Jangan, tak perlu. Aku benar-benar mau muntah melihat wajah culunmu dengan kacamata idiot itu. Sampah." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata kotor teman sekamarnya.

Mungkin cepat atau lambat Naruto harus membiasakan diri mendengar semua umpatan baik dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka sebenarnya mahasiswa semester 7 atau 8, seharusnya sudah menyiapkan skripsi dan lulus. Tapi Sasuke dan Gaara tak terlihat sedang memikirkan itu dari wajah mereka.

"Kau masih virgin kan?"

Naruto tiba-tiba melotot karena pertanyaan itu. Ia memandang Sasuke, menggeram kesal. Tapi Sasuke melihatnya sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Ya..ya..ya. Wajahmu sudah mengatakan jawabannya...Tetaplah virgin."

"Hah?"

Gerakannya pelan, nyaris slow motion. Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto. mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dekat...dekat...semakin dekat. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tetaplah virgin karena hanya aku yang boleh merebutnya darimu."

Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajah Naruto, membuatnya membeku dan berwajah merah.

"Kau cantik. Biarkan aku merengkuhmu malam ini."

Naruto memejamkan mata. Kehilangan akal sehat dan kekuatan untuk mengelak. Sasuke memenjarakannya meskipun tangan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mencekalnya untuk memberontak.

" _Your're m_ _ine_." Bisik Sasuke. Bibirnya mendekat, nyaris menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Sreeet...

Cup...

Naruto terbelalak.

"Heh, kau suka itu? Paman mesum? Cium terus pantat ayam idiot." Suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyeruak di keheningan. Itu suara Gaara yang tengah memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Mendengar suara rivalnya, Gaara. Sasuke lantas membuka mata dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa bukan Naruto yang diciumnya, melainkan...telapak kaki Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang melihatnya sambil melotot. Kerah baju laki-laki cantik itu tengah dipegang Gaara. Terlihat seperti baru saja ditarik. Sasuke lantas menyingkirkan kaki Gaara.

"SIALAN, KAU LETAKKAN DIMANA KAKI BUSUKMU ITU, NORAK!" amarah Sasuke meledak.

"TEPAT DI MULUT BUSUKMU ITU TENTUNYA. SEX GOAT AMATIR." Ujar Gaara sambil terkekeh mencemooh.

'Oh tidak, mereka akan berkelahi lagi.' Batin Naruto cekat-cekot. Tidak bisakah sehari saja tanpa kepalan tinju yang saling melayang ke wajah?

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri. Memposisikan badannya yang kecil di antara tubuh Sasuke dan Gaara yang terlihat menjulang tinggi. Astaga! Dia bahkan tak lebih tinggi dari bahu ke 2 orang ini.

"Hentikan, jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian membuatku hampir gila." Ujar Naruto. tangannya masing-masing menahan dada bidang Sasuke dan Gaara.

Baik Gaara dan Sasuke melirik kepada Naruto. Secara bersamaan mereka memegang tangan milik Naruto.

Gaara melirik tak suka pada tangan kiri Naruto yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang tak suka melihat pemuda punk di depannya menggenggam tangan kanan calon mangsanya itu.

"Pemuda ini milikku, Uchiha."

"Tidak, tidak bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun. Dia MILIKKU."

"Hentikaaan! aku bukan milik siapapun." Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara malah menyeringai.

"Ya, Kupikir aku punya ide bagus punk kampung." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku juga begitu, BRENGSEK."

Sasuke dan Gaara menatap Naruto.

"Siapa yang bisa memiliki Naruto lebih dulu adalah pemenang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu seolah-olah sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan sisanya adalah pecundang." Ujar Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke saat ia mengucapkan kata 'pecundang'.

Naruto terbelalak. Oh tidak, apa maksud 2 setan gila ini? batinnya miris.

" _DEAL_." Ujar dua laki-laki sinting itu. Naruto merasa semua perkataan Gaara dan Sasuke berputar terlalu cepat dikepalanya, ah tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pusing.

"Minggatlah dari Jepang jika kau kalah dalam taruhan ini. Uchiha -rendah- Sasuke."

"Dan jilat kakiku 500 kali jika kau kalah Sabaku -norak- Gaara."

Dan dari sanalah dimulai sebuah kompetisi mematikan yang terpaksa melibatkan Naruto sebagai piala tertinggi yang akan diperebutkan 2 setan Konoha Art University. Ini bukan hanya pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara atau pertarungan antara Skull Warrior melawan Bloody Hardcore. Ini lebih pada pertarungan final mempertahankan kekuasaan dan harga diri. Serta memperebutkan hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pertarungan pun dimulai...

The Almighty King of Konoha...siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar tersebut?

Reader sekalian, dimanakah kalian akan meletakkan dukungan kalian? Pada Uchiha Sasuke kah? Atau pada Sabaku Gaara?

.

.

.

-tbc-

Hollaa Minna-san~

Ini adalah _collaborate project remake_ dari fic milik Maru Glendive Diamond, kolaborasi ini tentunya Ivy buat dengan _partner in crime_ Ivy tercinta yakni Maru Glendive Diamond selaku pemilik fic itu sendiri yang dulunya pernah mempost fic ini sebelumnya di fandom tetangga dengan judul "Dorm Boom Room" tapi dia terpaksa berhenti dan malah ngehapus semua fic badai dia karena kuliah ke Jerman dan kemarin via skype ngobrol2 cantik dan dia kasih fic itu ke aku buat baca dan gila aku ngakak banget. Dan akhirnya ide buat lanjutin fic ini versi Sasunaru terbitlah. So _danke sehr_ buatmu Maru yang udah kasih ijin buat nerbitin nih fic gokil lewat akunku :****

Yah semoga kalian suka ya karena aku sendiri ngerasa fic ini segar banget idenya, nggak mainstream. Pokoknya Maru emang kecelah~

 _See ya in the next chap_

-With love Ivyluppin & Maru Glendive Diamond-


	2. Chapter 2

**DORMITORY BOMBIE ROOM**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dorm Bo** **o** **m Room©Maru Glendive Diamond**

 **Dormitory Bombie Room** **Ivyluppin & Maru ****Glendive Diamond**

Pair : Sasunaru dan Gaanaru

Warning : No Lemon just lime, super OOC, dirty talk, BL, many kinda…

Don't bash, flame, sider, plagiat, and manymore.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

1 minggu sejak perang dimulai

Sebenarnya perang antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara sudah dimulai sejak mereka SMP. Kenyataan bahwa 2 rival itu selalu berada di sekolah yang sama dan memiliki sentimen besar antar pribadi mejadikan hubungan usia awal kedewasaan mereka seperti obor olimpiade yang membara. Mereka sering berkelahi, melempar umpatan sadis, dan berduel hingga patah tulang. Sekali bertemu maka selalu ada luka lebam di wajah mereka, orang tua mereka sudah menyerah, mungkin kedua orang tua mereka merasa mendapatkan kutukan karena memiliki buah hati gila seperti mereka berdua. Astaga! Bahkan polisi distrik setempat sudah jengah memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara. Demi apapun, mereka 2 setan gila yang tidak terkendali.

Seminggu setelah pengklaiman Naruto di balkon kamar itu, entah kenapa tapi Sasuke dan Gaara jadi jarang pulang. Naruto kira kehidupannya lebih buruk -meski memang begitu- tapi setidaknya dalam bayangan Naruto, baik Sasuke dan Gaara akan memperebutkannya seperti bola dalam olah raga American Football. Tapi nyatanya mereka lebih sering berkumpul dengan genk ababil mereka dan jarang pulang. Naruto tersenyum lega untuk semua kenyataan bahwa bahaya sepertinya tidak jadi menghampirinya. Mungkin mereka tengah mabuk saat mengatakan ingin memilikinya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, Sasuke dan Gaara jarang pulang ke Dorm, dan Naruto berdoa agar mereka tidak pernah pulang selamanya. Amen.

.

.

Tapi, mungkin doa itu kurang khusyuk atau para pembaca dan author sendiri memiliki doa yang berkebalikan dari Naruto, jadi, pada akhirnya sensasi duel maut Sasuke dan Gaara mulai terasa di hari ini.

Dimulai dari sebuah pagi yang berisik dimana atmosfir kamar 525 begitu menyesakkan. Ini bukan persoalan sempitnya lahan bernafas mengingat perabotan kamar mereka berkurang dua buah. Naruto mendapati kenyataan bahwasanya meja belajar Sasuke dan Gaara baru saja mereka jual ke toko mebel 2 hari lalu. Dua alasan yang mereka utarakan, pertama "Demi kehormatanku, seumur hidup aku tidak akan duduk disana dan membuka buku untuk belajar" itu adalah alasan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara mengucapkannya dengan paparan yang lebih ekstrim " _Bulshit_ dengan semua ilmu pengetahuan, mereka menusuk-nusuk otakku. Dan meja belajar keparat itu menghalangi pandanganku dari wajah cantik si Culun."

Kini, Naruto tengah duduk sambil melipat kedua lututnya di kasur, memandang dua orang roommate-nya tengah bercekcok dan berkelahi lagi di depannya. Ia menghela nafas, andai tontonan di depannya adalah acara TV maka sudah lama Naruto akan mengganti channelnya menjadi National Geography Channel. Sekarang Naruto sedang berpikir, kapan ya ia punya cukup uang? Ingin sekali ia membelikan Sasuke dan Gaara kapak dan memberikannya saat mereka berkelahi, jadi pertengkaran mereka akan selesai dengan kematian dan tidak akan menganggu hidupnya lagi. Oh Tuhan, beri Naruto uang.

"LIHAT DIMANA KAU LETAKKAN GARIS ITU, GOBLOK." Teriak Sasuke.

"KAU PERLU OPERASI PELEBARAN KELOPAK MATA, PANTAT AYAM SIPIT. INI WILAYAH TERITORI-KU…BRENGSEK, BERHENTI MENGGUSUR PEMBATASKU. WILAYAHMU LEBIH BESAR." Umpat Gaara tak terima.

"HEI! KAU MENDOMINASI WILAYAH SI CULUN. DASAR MANUSIA NORAK, MUKA BOLONG. TINDIK SAJA SEMUA WAJAHMU ITU." Sasuke menggeser sebuah garis lagi.

" _FUCK_ , ¾ WILAYAH SI CULUN, MASUK KE WILAYAH SAMPAHMU. OTAK UDANG, KAU TIDAK BISA PEMBAGIAN HAH?" Maki Gaara.

" _BASTARD_ , PUNK NORAK. CARA MEMBUATMU SADAR HANYA KEMATIAN RUPANYA." Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Gaara.

"PENGGILA HORMON SIALAN, SEJAK AWAL TINJUAN ADALAH CARA MUDAH BERNEGOSIASI DENGANMU." Gaara juga mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

Naruto menutup mata, meski seminggu tidak berjumpa dengan mereka. Tapi ia tahu alur cerita klise ini. Mereka akan berkelahi. Dan muka-muka bonyok mereka adalah garis finish.

BUAGH…

DUAGH…

BRUAGH…

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Jujur saja ia kurang tidur karena kegaduhan ini dimulai dari jam 5 pagi. Ia mutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Rasanya seperti menjalani hidup sebagai matador, ia harus menjinakkan banteng-banteng gila yang suka mengamuk.

Naruto menngambil masing-masing plastik pembatas wilayah yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan Gaara lalu selanjutnya ia berteriak "Biar kutunjukkan pada kalian bagaimana rumus pembagian yang benar."

Rasanya seperti orang gila saja. Naruto memegang plastik pembatas itu, ia tertegun sejenak. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan benda seperti ini? kenyataan bahwa plastik pembatas itu adalah "police line" asli yang sering dipakai di TKP membuat Naruto tak habis pikir. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, mendapati banyak _police line_ yang di tempel untuk menandai wilayah masing-masing. Naruto menelan ludah menatap kamarnya sekarang, Ulala~ Kamar ini semakin rusak saja.

Sebenarnya permasalahan barusan adalah seputar garis batas yang membagi wilayah ranjang Naruto menjadi 2. Sasuke berpendapat jika Gaara terlalu mendominasi ranjang Naruto dan di sisi lain Gaara pun berpendapat jika Sasuke-lah yang terlalu banyak mencaplok tempat kepemilikan ranjang Naruto. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak bertanya bagaimana perasaan Naruto sebagai pemilik ranjang tersebut. Untuk itulah sambil memasang _police line_ dengan menempelkannya di lantai untuk membagi ranjang Naruto untuk 2 setan itu, ia mencibir sambil mengabsen nama-nama hewan dan menujukannya pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang hasilnya. Ini pembagian yang adil.

"Nah, selesaikan? Jadi berhentilah berkelahi. Kalian sudah tua. Sebentar lagi keriput dan mati, lebih baik kalian berdamai dan saling meminta maaf." Ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

AARGK…

Sasuke menjambak rambut belakang Naruto, membuat wajah _Laki-laki_ cantik itu menengadah ke atas dan meringis sakit.

"Jangan menguliahiku, _SLAVE."_ Lalu Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto. Ia lantas berdecak dan pergi dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Gaara berdecak di sampingnya, tubuhnya bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia memandang Naruto sinis. Gaara tiba-tiba melangkah maju dan mendorong Naruto ke kasur. Lantas menindihnya di perut.

Gaara menundukkan badannya, menjilat bibirnya "Perdamaian dengan si Brengsek itu hanya ada dalam dongeng peri…" Ia mengunci tangan Naruto di atas kepala lalu melebarkan kaki Naruto dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Gaara menempelkan miliknya di depan lubang Naruto yang sama-sama masih terbungkus celana lengkap. "Tidak ada jalan damai, yang ada hanya taruhan untuk mengusaimu, culun…" Gaara menghentakkan miliknya, Naruto tersentak dan melotot. Meski mereka sama-sama masih berpakaian lengkap tapi Naruto merasa ketakutan "…seperti ini…" Gaara mendekati Naruto, menciumi lehernya dan berbisik di telinganya "…akhir dari pertarungan ini adalah kemenanganku. Kau harus memberikan hatimu untukku. Karena jika hatimu tidak jadi milikku, maka tubuhmulah yang harus membayar konpensasinya. Jadi, selamat datang dalam pertaruhan kami." Sebuah kecupan akhir sebelum Gaara bangkit dari kasur.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, sejenak Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Memandang Naruto "Ya, kau harus ingat jika itu mungkin juga menjadi keputusan si Brengsek itu. Terlebih si Sex goat itu hanya peduli seputar tubuh, tidak dengan hati. Jadi, lebih baik kau memihakku saja."

BLAM…

Gaara menutup pintu dengan sebuah seringaian.

Naruto terpaku di ranjang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, shock. Ini buruk sekali, Naruto kira pertaruhan macam apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin hanya seputar 'Siapa yang bisa menganggangu Naruto si Culun dan membuat dia gila duluan' Atau 'Siapa yang tercepat membuat Naruto menderita' namun kenyataan yang dikatakan Gaara bahwa pertaruhan ini, menang atau kalah adalah tidak hanya seputar memperebutkan hatinya, namun juga tubuhnya. Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, maka tubuh Naruto sudah cukup.

Perlahan air mata menggenang di mata Naruto, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami kesialan ini? Gaara bilang, jika sampai dia kalah bertarung dalam memperebutkan hati Naruto maka kurang lebih pemuda itu akan memperkosanya. Tapi jatuh cinta pada mereka bukan jalan aman, kenyataan lain bahwa ia hanya barang taruhan yang akan segera dibuang adalah kepahitan tersendiri. Bayangkan jika kau sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka dan pada akhirnya kau akan dibuang setelah dipakai? Ini benar-benar penderitaan tingkat dewa.

Naruto bangkit dan terduduk, ia mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu memandang ke depan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, jalan satu-satunya untuk selamat adalah dengan bertahan sebagai straight." Ujarnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Oke keputusan Naruto untuk tetap menjadi straight tetapkah bertahan meski Gaara telah mengeluarkan ancaman?

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

3 hari kemudian.

Setelah kejadian dengan Gaara tempo hari dan deklarasi tekadnya untuk menjadi straight sejati membuat Naruto mulai mengkonsumsi majalah porno dan memperhatikan wanita-wanita semok di kampusnya. Ini untuk mempertahankan ketertarikannya pada wanita dan sejauh ini Naruto masih bisa memastikan bahwa ia laki-laki normal. Tidak seperti Gaara yang jelas-jelas seorang gay apalagi Sasuke yang seorang bisex.

Kini Naruto sedang membaca majalah porno yang baru dibelinya tadi siang saat pintu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk dengan menenteng helmnya. Ia melepas jaketnya dan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun ia lantas berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepasang mata saphirenya hanya mengerjap bingung "Ada apa dengan dia?"

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Naruto masih terpaku pada majalah tersebut sambil mendengarkan music lewat headset miliknya.

Srett..

Seseorang melepas headsetnya tiba-tiba.

"Membiarkan tubuh indah seseorang menganggur begitu saja, kupikir aku sudah gila."

Itu suara Sasuke, dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara baritone yang terdengar dalam itu. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak. Kini di depannya tengah berdiri Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Butiran air bekas mandi tadi melewati tubuh abs miliknya. Membuat Naruto iri saja.

Sasuke melirik ke arah meja belajar Naruto dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi kau juga mengkonsumsi majalah porno, huh? Tapi bagiku, sekali culun tetaplah culun." Ujar Sasuke tandas.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jaketnya, merogoh sesuatu dari sana sedangkan Naruto memandang majalah porno yang dibacanya lagi sambil bergumam 'Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus tetap jadi pria normal jika mau selamat dari dua setan gila itu.'

Pandangan Naruto mengarah ke Sasuke saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi sebuah gambar di belakang tubuh manly Sasuke membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

'Astaga! Dia punya tattoo naga di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar preman.' Batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kuajari dirimu hal-hal dewasa yang lebih dari majalah porno itu?" ujar Sasuke membalikkan badannya sambil menyeringai. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah bungkusan aneh. Kondom.

Dengan seduktif, Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Menarik pemuda itu ke kasurnya dan menindihnya. Ia menjilatileher Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pakaian Naruto perlahan.

"Se… _senpaai_ …argh…oh, ja-jaangan..uh.."

Naruto menggeliat resah di bawah tindihan Sasuke.

" _Senpai_ ….argkkk, se-senpa…i..oughh…uh.." desahnya saat Sasuke meremas miliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia berhasil membuat Naruto hanya menggenakan boxernya saja. Ini bagus. Bakat sex nya memang tidak diragukan lagi.

Sasuke masih setia melakukan banyak foreplay. Namun dalam suasana panas itu, tiba-tiba suara handphone berbunyi. Naruto yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata karena terhanyut oleh suasana tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan seperti tersadar dari kesalahannya, ia lantas mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan karena kesulitan jurus terakhir pun dikeluarkan, ditendanglah kemaluan Sasuke. Membuat _Laki-laki_ bermarga Uchiha tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

Kesempatan baik ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto, ia cepat berlari keluar. Mencari perlindungan ke kamar Kiba.

Ini hari yang terbilang beruntung sebab nyaris tak ada seorang mangsa pun yang berhasil lepas dari Sasuke saat _Laki-laki_ itu sudah menindihnya.

Selamat Uzumaki Naruto, kau berhasil.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Beberapa hari terlewati semenjak kejadiannya dengan Sasuke di kamar. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke di tangkap polisi karena balapan liarnya merusak fasilitas umum, si Gerandong itu ditahan kurang lebih 3 hari dan baru bebas hari ini. Namun, berita kebebasan itu justru membuat Naruto seperti gelandangan yang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Meski kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki kamar dan kasur untuk di tempati, namun untuk kali ini saja, ia tidak mau mendengar sound system Gaara yang memecahkan gendang telinganya terlebih mengulang kejadian tempo hari dengan Sasuke sedikit banyak membuatnya enggan untuk kembali ke Dorm. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di studio musik malam ini.

"Kau serius ingin tidur di sini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Emmhh." Naruto sudah bergelung dalam kepompong tidurnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Naru. Roommate-ku yang satu masih belum datang, ia mungkin mengundurkan diri dari Konoha. Shikamaru pasti juga tidur di kamar Chouji lagi." Tawar Kiba.

"Mereka pasti menyeretku kembali ke kamar, aku tidak mau. Kiba, mereka punya kekuatan gaib yang bisa mengetahui keberadanku di jarak kurang dari 1 mil." Ujar Naruto sambil meratap pada Kiba.

Kiba menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. Memang benar apa kata Naruto jika Sasuke dan Gaara seperti punya kekuatan gaib yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto di jarak kurang dari 1 mil. Pernah suatu ketika Naruto memutuskan menginap di kamar Kiba. Seorang _senpai_ yang menjadi roommate Naruto dengan wajah bertindik menggedor pintu kamarnya, lantas menyeret Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka. Di hari yang lain pun, saat Naruto menginap di kamar Sai di lantai 7 Dorm Bombie Room, seorang roommate Naruto dengan jaket kulit lambang tengkorak menendang pintu kamar Sai hingga merusakkan engselnya hanya untuk menggeret Naruto kembali ke kamar. Entah apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan setelah menggeret Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka, yang jelas wajah Naruto akan pucat esok harinya lalu Naruto akan ketiduran di kelas.

Suatu ketika, Kiba pernah bertanya apa yang dilakukan 2 roommate Naruto padanya dan Naruto berkata jika saat itu ia hanya disuruh tidur, Sasuke mungkin lebih baik sebab _senpai_ -nya tersebut hanya akan menyuruhnya tidur dan memperhatikan wajahnya sambil sesekali mengerepe-nya. Meski tidak berisik seperti lalat, tapi itu sangat menganggu, akhirnya Naruto tak akan bisa tidur. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, _Laki-laki_ gila itu justru mengajaknya menyanyikan lagu hardcore sepanjang malam, membantunya membuka kulit kacang, menuangkan bir, atau membantunya menjepiti jemuran celana dalamnya di balkon kamar. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Gaara suka sekali mencuci celana dalamnya malam-malam sebelum ia memulai pesta sound sytem. Apa itu semacam ritus baginya?

"Baiklah Naru, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke Dorm." Ujar Kiba sambil meletakkan kantung air panas untuk menghangatkan Naruto.

"Ya, jangan katakan keberadaanku pada dua pria bangsat itu. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini." Ujar Naruto. Matanya sudah 5 watt.

" _Wakatta, jaa~_."

Naruto mendengar pintu ditutup oleh Kiba. Ruangan ini jadi sunyi, hal langka yang tidak pernah Naruto dapati dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

 _Good nite_ , Minna. Mimpi indah Naruto.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Hari ini hari rabu dan tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk Naruto. Meski bangun kesiangan tapi karena ia tidur tanpa ganguan seperti tadi malam adalah sebuah anugerah tiada tara. Wajah Naruto lebih cerah dibandingkan acara bangun tidur seperti hari-hari lain. Naruto mendengus sejenak saat ia menatap jam dinding, pagi-pagi begini, si Gerandong dan si Gila pasti sedang bergulat lagi. Dasar penggila tonjokan.

"Hoam~" ia menguap, merasa rileks dan bahagia. Andai pagi-pagi selanjutanya datang dengan kedamaian seperti ini.

Sedikit merenung, kalau dipikir-pikir. Sudah 2 bulan Naruto tinggal di Konoha. Selama dua bulan itu hidupnya jadi tidak tenang. Dan kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya. Meski Naruto sedikit tabah karena ada Kiba yang selalu menguatkannya dan mendukungnya dari belakang serta memback-up kejiwaannya agar tetap selalu waras menghadapi hidup nano-nano ini namun temannya yang lain, yang bernama Himura Sai, selalu rewel untuk memintanya memberi tahu siapa pemuda merana yang tinggal dengan 2 setan Konoha. Jujur saja, orang hanya tahu jika ia tinggal sekamar dengan Kiba. Terimakasih untuk Kiba yang bersedia memasang tulisan 'Kamar Naruto dan Kiba' di depan pintu kamarnya, ini taktik propaganda. Hahaha…dan pada akhirnya orang-orang menganggapnya nyata.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke Dorm. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10. Biasanya kamarnya akan kosong di jam ini. Jadi baik untuknya kembali ke kamar dan bersih-bersih.

Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Entah cibiran, senyuman gila, atau wajah iba. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka bersimpati pada muka Naruto yang belum mandi?

Lantai 5 Dorm Bombie Room sangat sepi dari orang. Tapi coretan-coretan di tembok terlihat begitu ramai. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Semua coretan Gravity itu seperti menonjok mata Naruto.

'MY SLUTTY NARUTO. FUCK YA FOREVER'

'NARUTO'S GROAN SO PLEASURE'

'OH MY D*** FOR YA, BITCH'

'MOANING FROM YER PAIN ASS'

'NARUTO LOVE MY D*** FROM YER LOVELY PUNKER'

Naruto seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernafas. Ia jadi binggung menggunakan fungsi hidungnya untuk mengambil oksigen, jadi ia menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengambil udara. Naruto bersandar di tembok, dimana semua tulang kakinya? Kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba lemas. Rasanya pun kepalanya bukan hanya pening, tapi mau meledak. Ia berpikir dalam rasa kaget bukan main itu. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah si Punk sialan itu. Tiang listrik jahanam, beraninya dia membuat gravity kotor tentang dirinya. Pantas orang-orang menatapnya sedemikian rupa tadi, jadi ini alasannya.

"Naruto~"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring di belakangnya serasa menggema. Itu suara Kiba. Laki-laki mungil itu berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kiba…"Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Ia masih shock.

"Naru, ini berita gawat. Semua penghuni di lantai 5 mengosongkan kamar dan pindah ke lantai atas." Ujar Kiba. Wajahnya panik. Di depannya Naruto terkejut bukan main.

" _Why?_ " suara Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Ada ultimatum di setiap lantai agar tidak tinggal di lantai 5. Naru, ini ulah roommate-mu." Ujar Kiba.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum "Bagus, kalau begitu _let's go_ kita juga harus pindah dari lantai laknat ini."

" _Nope,_ kau tidak bisa kemapun Naru." Kiba berbicara dengan nada sesal sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Dengan bingung Naruto hanya menerima kertas dari Kiba tersebut lalu membacanya. Sederet kalimat itu rasanya mau mencokel bola matanya kelar.

' _Nyawa itu tidak dijual di toko-toko. Jadi, jika sekali saja kehilangan, maka lenyaplah eksistensi kalian di bumi ini. Ini adalah ultimatum dariku, siapapun yang tinggal di lantai 5 segera kosongkan kamar kalian atau kehilangan nyawa adalah pilihan baik? Jangan harap aku sedang bercanda. Ultimatum ini tidak berlaku untuk Uzumaki Naruto, jadi Culun, kau pengecualian, berbanggalah! Tapi jika kau melarikan diri dariku, my bitch Naruto, kau akan kutangkap dan kubuat lemas di ranjangku. Baiklah, salam punk dariku untuk kalian para sampah penghuni Dorm ini. Tertanda Sabaku Gaara.'_

Dengan kesal, Naruto meremas kertas itu, melemparnya ke lantai.

"Naru, kupikir aku juga harus pindah ke lantai atas." Suara Kiba yang kecil membuat Naruto berbalik cepat, memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Setega itukah kau meninggalkanku, ba?" Tanya Naruto sedih. Rasanya seperti dihianati. Ah lebay, bro~

Kiba menggeleng "Tidak Naru, kita sahabat sejati. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi jika aku kehilangan nyawa disini, maka janjiku untuk menjadi saksi di pernikahanmu kelak akan pupus."

"Pernikahanku masih lama ba, aku bahkan belum punya pacar." Rengek Naruto.

"Hanya berbeda satu lantai Naru, persahabatan kita tak akan putus hanya terpisah satu lantai. Aku akan tinggal di lantai 6 atau paling tidak di lantai 7 dengan Sai." Ujar Kiba dengan nada memelas.

"Ba, bagiku kau seperti kapur barus di lemariku yang penuh bau tikus. Hanya dirimu wewangian disini. Hanya dirimu yang bisa membantuku melawan stress. Ba, mereka ingin membuatku menjadi sinting. Tolong aku, Ba." Ujar Naruto tak kalah memelas.

" _Nope,_ Naru. Persahabatan kita, meski terpisah jarak tetap saling terhubung dengan benang merah. Percayalah Naru, percayalah." Tangan Kiba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan.

Naruto menggeleng, oh tidak, Kiba akan meninggalkannya sendirian di lantai laknat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka mengompol bersama, rasanya baru kemarin mereka saling berbagi lollipop dan tissue basah, dan rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertukar boxer warna ungu. Kenapa sekarang Kiba memutuskan untuk pergi hanya karena ultimatum si Gila itu?

Naruto melangkah maju perlahan mendekati Kiba, sedangkan Kiba melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng. Tangan Naruto berusaha menggapai tangan Kiba. Lalu Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil mengejar Kiba. Namun, saat di ujung koridor, sebuah angin besar tiba-tiba menerbangkan Kiba. Membuat sosoknya menghilang. Dan btw, ini bukan fanfic fantasi kan? #salahfokus

Tersisalah Naruto yang terpekur di lantai 5.

Wajahnya masam saat menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong. Mungkin keputusan Kiba sangat menyakitkan, tapi Naruto memiliki harapan untuk menegosiasikanya dengan si Gaara gila agar Kiba bisa tinggal di lantai 5.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat di kamarnya saat Naruto mendapati karangan bunga berjejer di sepanjang tembok menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ucapan seperti :

'Turut berduka, dari lantai 1'

'Tetaplah kuat, Naruto, dari penghuni lantai 9'

'Bertahanlah hidup,Naru. Dari penghuni lantai 4'

'Semangat ya, _kohai_. Dari seluruh _senpai_ angkatan 2012.'

Dan ucapan-ucapan lainnya dari masing-masing lantai di Dorm Bombie Room. Naruto merasa risih bukan main. Namun sebuah karangan bunga yang paling kecil di antara karangan bunga ukuran besar itu membuat Naruto meradang.

'Turut berduka cita, temanku Naruto, dari Himura Sai'

Naruto mengambil karangan bunga itu. Memandang geram pada tulisan "Himura Sai" yang berada pada kalimat terakhir di sana.

CTAKK…

Dengan geram, seperti hanya seorang karatendo super, ia mematahkan karangan bunga itu jadi dua dengan dengkulnya "HIMURAA SAIIII, MATI KAU~"

Sungguh bukan teman yang baik. Meski tulisan di karangan bunga milik Sai menunjukkan bela sungkawa, namun Naruto tahu persis jika pemuda itu mengejeknya.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya, rasa penat di seluruh badannya terlebih di kepalanya. Usai mengumpat dan menendang semua karangan bunga yang berjejer seperti ikan sarden di depan kamarnya tadi, Naruto memasuki kamar, merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan merasa frustasi. Sekarang yang paling menekan otaknya adalah keputusan Kiba untuk pindah kamar di lantai atas dan kenyataan bahwa hanya tinggal dia dan roommate-nya saja yang menghuni lantai 5 ini sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Sabaku Gaara benar-benar mau membuatnya gila pelan-pelan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kamar asramanya tersebut. Kamar ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat di bawah jembatan. Banyak gravity kotor dan plesteran _police line_ di sana-sini.

"Ibunya pasti salah mengandung. Kenapa bisa ia melahirkan alien seperti Gaara. Aish…jika dia bukan senior, aku bersumpah untuk membuatnya jadi bergedel." Ujar Naruto sambil mencakari kasurnya.

"Rasanya ingin aku menancapkan paku payung ke mukanya, itu akan menjadi tindik paling keren di tahun ini." Ujarnya sambil berguling-guling di kasur lalu meninju bantalnya.

"Dasar monster gila, badak Jawa, tiang jemuran, aku ingin melemparkan tabung gas dan membuatnya meledak seperti kembang api." Ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul kasurnya.

"Maniak sound system, manusia cacingan…..apa lagi yang kurang ya? Aish…dasar orang gila. AKU BENCI PADAMU SABAKU GAARA SIALAN~" teriakannya seakan menggema, Naruto menggigiti bantalnya lalu meleparkannya ke sound system Gaara.

Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Amarah membuatnya sedikit kalap, Naruto memandang nyalang ke arah sound system Gaara. Ia menyeringai sejenak.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan hancur lebih dulu, belum tahu dia siapa Uzumaki Naruto rupanya? Heh, rasakan sedikit pelajaran dariku punk tengik."

Naruto bangkit menuju meja belajarnya, ia mengobrak-abrik lokernya mencari sesuatu. Ketika ia mendapatkannya, Naruto tersenyum.

Creeaakk…

Naruto menyeringai mendekati sound system Gaara, ia menyeringai sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah lakban.

Dengan kesal Naruto menendangi dan memukul-mukul sound system malang tersebut. Ia mengambil sepasang sepatu bootnya lalu dengan memukulkannya ke sound system itu. Sambil mengumpat rasanya enak juga, jadi Naruto sambil mengambil benda-benda yang bisa dihantamkannya ke sound system itu sambil mengumpat dan tertawa setan. Rasakan pembalasanku Shim brengsek batin Naruto. Lalu sentuhan terakhir adalah melakbannya.

"Hah, rasakan ini…" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti membersihkan debu.

Langkah riangnya menuju ke kasurnya lagi, merasa sedikit bahagia untuk pembalasan dendamnya.

"Setelah ini akan kupaksa dia untuk mengembalikan semua penghuni lantai 5 ke tempat mereka semula." Ujar Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, rasanya tidur siang boleh juga.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore saat Naruto membuka matanya, tidurnya lumayan nyenyak, setidaknya itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dua roommate-nya belum kembali, baguslah.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kasurnya, duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menoleh kea rah balkon. Merenung sebentar seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu.

'Ah benar juga, saatnya Kurama minum.' Batinnya.

Seperti yang telah kujelaskan sedikit di chapter awal, Kurama adalah nama kaktus kesayangan milik Naruto yang dibelinya dengan uang tahun barunya. Kurama yang menemani hari-harinya yang menyesakkan selama melewati ujian masuk Universitas, kaktus itu dengan setia mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya ketimbang ibunya yang hanya bisa mengomel sepanjang hari. Karena itulah Naruto menyayangi Kurama, karena Kurama selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengambil air setengah gayung, lalu mengambil Kurama dari meja belajarnya. Ia membawanya ke balkon. Menyiram sedikit demi sedikit air dengan meneteskannya dari telapak tangannya. Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tumbuhlah lebih besar lagi Kurama, jadilah kaktus yang tangguh dan bantu aku melawan dua laki-laki setan di kamar ini." Ujarnya sambil terus menetesi air di dalam pot Kurama.

Selesai menyirami Kurama-nya dengan air secukupnya, Naruto meletakkan Kurama di atas beton pembatas. Sambil terus memandang Kurama ia melantunkan banyak doa agar Kurama-nya cepat besar seperti kaktus-kaktus yang tumbuh di Texas.

CKLEK…

"Ah-hahahaha…Sasuke-ah, hahaha…"

"Sssstt, kau seksi sekali Ino, _wanna touch you bitch_."

"Ah…Sukee~, uh..oh, hahaha."

BRUK…

"Lagiiee~, uh…oh…uh…yeah, sukeee…nnggh…ngaah…uh."

"Sabarlah _bitch_ , angkat bokongmu."

Suara-suara aneh tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam kamarnya, Naruto membalikkan badan, mengernyit heran pada suara desahan menjijikkan. Ia mengambil Kurama kembali, takut-takut kaktusnya tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah. Lalu Naruto dengan langkah takut-takut menuju pintu balkon, membukanya, lalu mendelik tidak karuan.

Ya Tuhan, pemandangan macam apa yang mencolok matanya ini?

Naruto kehilangan _skill_ -nya untuk bernafas. Di depannya, dengan kedua mata cemerlanganya, ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke menindih seorang perempuan dan perempuan itu mendesah-desah di bawahnya.

"Ugh…suke, enak, oh…my sex God, oh..lagiee~"

" _Bitch,_ buka mulutmu lebih lebar bodoh."

Tangan Naruto gemetaran sambil memegang Kurama. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, baru beberapa hari berlalu setelah si Gerandong itu mencoba memperkosanya dan sekarang? Uchiha gerandong Sasuke itu menyajikan adegan panasnya yang tengah mencumbu wanita asing di atas tempat tidurnya. _Hell,_ yang dipakai pemuda itu tempat tidur punya Naruto.

Dengan geram Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, mengenggam pot Kurama dengan erat lantas menggenggam pundak kekar itu sambil melayangkan Kurama.

BUAGH…

Kurama menubruk pantat Sasuke. Menancapkan duri-durinya di sana. Hah, mati kau Uchiha Sasuke.

"AAARRGGHHH~" raungan Sasuke menggelegar.

Dengan gerakan refleks dia menjauhkan dirinya dari perempuan tersebut. Mengusap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri.

'Seharusnya kutusuk sekalian dengan cutter, biar bokong nista itu bolong sekalian.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"KEPARAT, BERANINYA KAU CULUN IDIOT, AARGHH, SSSHHH, BOKONGKU, _DAMMIT_." Sasuke mengumpat sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di bokongnya. Naruto tersenyum senang dalam hati sedangkan perempuan itu terdiam dengan muka antara terkejut dan bego.

.

:: Dormitory Bombie Room ::

.

Insiden penusukan bokong Sasuke dengan kaktus itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengusir si Perempuan dan menyisakan ringisan serta umpatan dari pemuda itu, sedangkan Naruto menyesal karena membuat Kurama kehilangan banyak durinya dan tubuh kaktusnya jadi bengkok.

Sasuke terpekur di atas kasur, masih mengumpat untuk semua rasa sakit di pantatnya sedangkan Naruto baru saja selesai mandi. Mata saphire-nya menangkap Kurama yang tak berdaya di atas meja belajar, perasaan menyesal itu kembali lagi.

Naruto duduk di kursi, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah sambil melirik Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Pria itu pantas mendapatkannya, yang ia sesali hanya luka yang dia buat kurang parah. Hahaha….

CKLEK…

BLAMM…

Naruto tersentak saat seseorang dengan kasar membanting pintu. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sabaku Gaara di sana. Mata sapphire Naruto melirik kantung plastik yang dibawa Gaara. Naruto tahu apa isi kantung itu, apalagi jika bukan bir.

Gaara menatap Sasuke sinis "Hei Brengsek, kau sekarat ya? Berhentilah merintih. Menjijikkan."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Gaara. Ia menggertakan giginya sebelum berbicara dengan suara mendesis "Diamlah kampungan, urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Gaara berdecih lalu ia melempar kantung kreseknya itu ke kasur Naruto sedangkan dia sendiri melemparkan dirinya di kasur miliknya, Gaara memejamkan mata lalu menyeringai. Naruto masih memperhatikan Gaara dengan pandangan kesal dan benci.

"Kau suka ultimatumku, culun?" Gaara tiba-tiba membuka mata dan menatap lurus kea rah Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas kursi.

"Cabut ultimatum sialan itu, kau membuat sahabatku ketakutan. Lihat, dia pergi ke lantai atas karena ulahmu." Suara Naruto yang tajam justru dibalas dengan kekehan Gaara.

"Heh, itu untuk memberitahu orang-orang, milik siapakah dirimu itu." Ujar Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya masih tenggelam dengan rasa sakitnya. Gaara bermaksud menunjukkan langkah awalnya dalam pertarungan memperebutkan Naruto ini.

Naruto mendesis tak suka.

Gaara tiba-tiba bangkit "Saatnya pesta culun-ku sayang. Lagu hari ini adalah Raise Hell dari Pure Inc."

Naruto menyeringai tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya Gaara yang sibuk mencari CD, setelah sebuah keping CD yang dia inginkan telah ditemukan, ia berjalan menuju sound systemnya.

Prang…

CD di tangan Gaara terjatuh sedangkan Gaara sendiri mendelik tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar sambil melihat ke arah sound system kesayangannya yang sekarang terlihat dilakban.

" _The Hell_ , SIAPA YANG MELAKBAN SOUND SYSTEMKU? MONYET SIALAN, KUCINCANG ORANG ITU." Suara raungan Gaara menggelegar.

"SHIT, KECILKAN SUARA CEPRENGMU DASAR PUNK KEPARAT." Sasuke berteriak.

"KAU YANG MERUSAK SOUND SYSTEMKU, HEH? BERANINYA KAU!" amarah Gaara seperti meledak. Jujur ini tak seperti yang ada dalam bayangan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu jika Gaara semarah itu.

BUAGH…

DUAGHH…

Mereka saling melempar tinjuan lagi, tapi teriakan terakhir Sasuke membuat Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan kepalan tangannya di udara.

"KAU TANYA PADA SI CULUN ITU YANG SEHARIAN ADA DI KAMAR, AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU JIKA KAU PUNYA SOUND SYSTEM SAMPAH DI KAMAR INI, BANGSAT." Teriak Sasuke. Memang yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, pemuda itu yang jarang sekali tidur malam di asrama tentu saja tidak tahu jika Gaara selalu berpesta sound system malam-malam. Daripada Sasuke, Gaara-lah yang lebih sering pulang ke asrama dan tidur disini. Selama tinggal di Dorm Bombie Room, tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertiga tidur dalam satu kamar. Kadang itu hanya Naruto sendiri, Naruto dengan Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke nyaris tak pernah tidur malam disini.

Gaara mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Naruto yang seperti siap menyublin. Wajah _Laki-laki_ cantik itu didera rasa cemas.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara rendah sarat akan intimidasi.

Naruto diam saja.

"KATAKAN CULUN, KAU MAU AKU MELEMPARMU DARI BALKON? HAH?" sentakan dari Gaara membuat tubuh Naruto secara refleks tersentak.

"Aku…aku yang melakukannya, karena ultimatum sialan itu kau membuat teman-temanku enggan berdekatan denganku. KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA." Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Oh, wah!" ujar Gaara, tangannya bertepuk tangan "Lihat siapa yang mulai berani disini? Seekor kelinci kecil yang menantang seekor harimau. Dan dia berharap menang untuk itu?" Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto, ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah bekas perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Cih, aku berbaik hati untuk tidak langsung membunuhmu setelah kejadian sore tadi. Dan sekarang kau justru menjadikanku kambing hitam atas perbuatanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku mendiamkan hal semacam ini?" ujar Sasuke sambil menjilat lukanya yang membiru di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto mengambil langkah seribu mendekati pintu. Namun saat ia hendak membukanya, tangan Gaara menutup pintu tersebut, menguncinya, lalu menyeret Naruto dan melemparnya ke ranjang.

"Tadinya aku memintamu baik-baik untuk tunduk padaku. Dan kau menolak opsi bagus itu. Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu mengapa orang begitu takut padaku." Ujar Gaara.

Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok. Matanya menatap Naruto yang terlentang di kasur dengan tajam. Ia tersenyum kejam "Aku tak pernah gagal dalam meniduri orang, tempo hari hanya sedikit pemanasan. Malam ini kuberitahu padamu mengapa mereka menjulukiku _sex god_."

Gaara dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mari bermain Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Naruto menggeleng, ia memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan, Sasuke menarik kakinya dan membuka celananya sedangkan Gaara menahan tangannya.

"WHAT THE FAAK….."

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Holla Minnaa~~

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga untuk fanfic yang satu ini. Sejujurnya Maru sibuk, 3 kali lipat lebih sibuk dibandingkan aku jadi menghubunginya sangat sulit. Ditambah fanfic ini adalah fanfic paling sulit bikinnya, duh selera humorku juga rendah.

Seneng banget karena banyak tanggapan positive untuk fic ini. Well, akan kulabuhkan fic ini ke dermaga alias aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya hingga The End meski harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama haha~

And thank ya so so much for you guys:

Vianycka Hime | ikatriplesblingers | saniwa satutigapuluh | 85 | User 31 | Ale Genoveva | ai wiliz-chan | Keyla | Aiko Michishige | Reikai Eran | RiRingo | Vert02 | | Mimo Rain | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | krisho baby | Heika-zue | Kuro to Shiroi | hanazawa kay | Khioneizys | DarkBlueSky | Princess Onyxsapphire | Blue | alta0sapphire | putrifibrianti1 | Kuroi Sora18 | Ahari | miszshanty05 | Akane-Rihime | Christal Otsu | Dobe siFujo | zadita uchiha | SNlop | Kris hanhun | Hikari No OniHime | | guest 1 | Luca Marvell | yassir2374 | onyx sky | Za666 | Kusanagi Yakumo | .1 | pikupiku | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Akira | yuichi | Hyull | margritFlow | yukiko senju | gici love sasunaru | Neko Twins Kagamine | huu | Fitri | choikim1310 | Gemini | yuki |anjar913 | Fujoshi203 | CiElAnGeL | minetsune09 | dare demo ii | Kiongchuppa | .12 | guest 2 | Lovita | Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange | RisaSano | Sasusay | thytwofy | Name valmai | .vikink | megajewels2312 | sansarururui | Linlin Rin | delphiaa elf | putri | rikarika | Vans Voldamin | guest 2 | beat times | sasunarugaara | ukkychan | Leethakim | Uchikaze Miizuiiro | michiiend | Elysifujo | Uchy Nayuki | Fiana14 | SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome | AlienBaby88 | Nani 21 | kyuubi no kitsune 4485 | askasufa | allison bryne | Eun810 | SN | miira | BoraX 007 | Yumii913 | Erni546 | Anxia Hagami | PandaNotes | dekdes | gyumin4ever | cheonsa-chan | mifta cinya | Akaishi hana sora | Venica | Uchiha Naru | Mushi kara-chan | Fardilsoo | Ichijo Sena | rin oviana | leinalvin775 | Komozaku Natsuki | alwaysSN | | Luluge | guest 3| FairyFaith | odult | youngnoona | Jung YoungRa | guest 4 | krisTaoPanda01 | | Dwi341 | apriliantinure.e | Gaara-kun | guest 5 | KJhwang | Ai-chan sasunaru

NB: kalau ada yang ketinggalan, maapin ya, mungkin aku kurang teliti.

Dan aku mau promosiin fanfic SasuNaru terbaruku. 2 Multichap yakni ; 'Blue on Blue' dan 'A Thousand Years'. Kalau kalian ada waktu, silahkan mampir buat baca dan jangan lupa sediakan waktu lebih untuk review sebab review kalian adalah dukungan yang tidak ternilai.

Untuk yang nunggu fanfic 'The Payback' masih otw ya penggarapannya karena aku masih belum dapetin mood sama sub-plot yang tepat, sabar aja dulu :D

So gitu aja dulu, see ya in the next chap Minna

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
